


驯龙脑洞

by MickeyTown



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	驯龙脑洞

你想看驯龙高手3吗？

我知道现在还没上映，但是我问你你想看吗？

那么跟我来吧，带你去看驯龙高手的背后，真正的历史。

用不着把事情的全部都展现给你，你这样聪慧的人之子，仅凭几个片段就能理解到底发生了什么了吧。

 

 

天空是灰蒙蒙的，没有明艳的色彩。  
Hiccup站在高山之上。  
也许是雾，也许是云环绕在周围，遮挡了身后的Berk。

 

“Toothless。”

 

夜煞向前走了几步，闭上眼睛伸头对他示意。  
男人伸出手，却又马上僵住。  
手指握拢又松开。  
最后只是在空中虚抓了一把。

“抱歉，我不能碰你。”  
龙只有失落的低头，它的爪子在地上划出浅浅的痕迹。

 

他看着龙展开翅膀。

那条龙越飞越高，越飞越远，最终化成一个小小的黑点，然后被天空的光芒吞没。

Hiccup站在原地，看着灰蒙蒙的，什么都没有的天空。  
他又站了一会，静静地，什么动作也没有。

 

终于，仿佛是大梦初醒般的，他踉踉跄跄地往前走了几步。  
“啊啊……”  
他颤抖着伸出手，身躯摇摆不定，像是一个酗酒的人。

Hiccup在空气中挥动着手，指尖碰到的只有风和冰冷的空气。  
他跪倒在地，泪水一滴一滴的砸下。

 

他接受了这个事实，  
他反应过来了。

他的龙离开了。  
龙不会再回来了。

 

Hiccup翻来覆去地睡不着。

他又做梦了。  
梦里的他又回到了以前，自己还年轻的时候。  
风的呼啸声，空气的冷冽，云层的触感。  
这些自己居然还记得清清楚楚。

还有那翅膀的扇动声。  
熟悉，怀念，甚至给他带来安全感。

我好想你。

梦里的夜煞问他，  
“Hiccup，你为什么不跟我一起走呢？你身上明明是干净的。”  
然后他醒了。

 

Hiccup停下了辗转反侧，静静地侧着身子。

是啊，自己为什么没和Toothless一起走呢？  
他不自觉地喃喃。

因为自己是Berk的酋长？  
可自己没有保护好岛上的所有居民。  
因为自己迷恋酋长的权利？  
不对，如果可以，自己非常愿意放弃酋长的身份。

那是什么拴住了自己？

“A chief must protect his own "

啊啊，就是这句话，就是这句话拴住了自己。  
把自己栓在这该死的岛上，整整二十年。  
这句该死的话就像一个诅咒，断送了他和Toothless之间的——

他起身，拿下挂在床头的弩箭。

锋利的箭头在月色中泛着寒光。  
只要轻轻一扣扳机，自己就能解脱了。

只要，扣下那扳机……

 

“Hiccup。”  
床上的女性轻声说道。

“Astrid，”  
他愣了一下，但并没有移开对准对方的弩。  
“你什么时候醒的？”  
“在你翻身的时候我就醒了。”  
“……”  
“你是要去找他吗？”  
“不要阻止我。”

“你也要为我们的孩子考虑……他不能没有你。”  
“他已经10岁了，而我直到20岁以前都没见过我的母亲。”  
“……再等5年吧，Hiccup，等他满了15岁。”  
“你也是酋长，你肩负着酋长的责任，等待下一任酋长出现。”

 

“不！！！”  
男人像是疯了似的大吼。  
“我根本就不想当酋长！你以外我想吗？！如果不是因为我爸死了！如果不是因为那句话！！如果不是因为那个捕龙疯子夺走了toothless，我才不会当什么酋长！！啊啊，我现在才明白过来，我想要的，我所做的，只是想和Toothless在一起！！”  
“你别想阻止我！我可再也等不下去了！这二十年来没有Toothless的日子简直就是种煎熬！我天一亮就要离开这里！！”  
男人绷紧了身体，手攥成拳头，指节发白。因为过于激动而导致眼里充满了泪水。

金发的女人过了好一会才开口说话。也许是因为震惊，也许是因为坦然。  
“那你最好今晚就走，Hiccup。”

 

他这才注意到一根箭射进了Astrid的胸膛，箭头深深没入她的体内。  
大片的猩红从Astrid的胸口迅速漫开。  
无力回天。

 

他张开嘴巴想要喊她的名字，或者找来帮助，但喉咙却像被棉花死死堵住了一样发不出声音。  
最后他闭上了嘴，看着鲜血无声的在地上漫开。  
Astrid还在自顾自地说着，她的声音一点一点的小下去。  
“原来这才是你的真实想法吗……Hiccup。那可真是辛苦你了，把你捆在这个岛上这么多年，远离你的龙，你的灵魂伴侣……”  
“说真的，也许你应该……一条龙，而不是人……”

 

Hiccup慢慢地蹲下，看着她变得毫无生气的眼睛。  
他忽地伸出手去合上她的眼帘，让她看着像是睡着了一样。

他现在什么都没有了。

 

“维京人只有死了才休息。”  
Gobber说的话忽然在耳边响起。

自己还要多久才能休息呢？  
他怔怔地想。

 

至少在找到Toothless前都不能休息吧。

 

“你知道吗，我听说昨天Berk岛的首领不顾法令冲开重重阻拦砍掉了一条夜煞的头然后逃了，Berk的人现在还在追捕他。”  
一位年轻人对一位老人说道。  
老人呆住了，手里的鳞片掉落在地。

“你知道的吧，老人家。龙只剩最后一只了，就是那条幸存的夜煞。他怎么敢这样做？这是要掉脑袋的！！而且Berk上规定不能伤害龙的！”  
“他……为什么要……”  
年轻人理解了老人的意思，马上就回答了。  
“貌似他爸在他十岁的时候杀了他妈后不辞而别，说是去找那条幸存的夜煞了。”

“他一定很恨夜煞吧。”  
年轻的男人目不转睛地盯着老人的脸，眼神里露出一丝期待的神情。

“他，应该恨他……爸才对啊……这不是那条夜煞的错……”  
声音里带着哭腔。

“的确，夜煞是无辜的。他是应该恨他爸才对，要报复也应该报复他那个抛弃他的男人。你说得很对。”  
年轻人伸手抓住摇摇欲坠的老人，让他看着自己的眼睛。

“所以，我这不是就在报复你了吗？爸！爸！”

 

 

如何啊？这系列电影的最后一部，它的结局。

你已经全都理解了吧？

不管你接不接受，它就摆在那里。


End file.
